First day at U.A.
This article, 'Our Friendship: First Day At U.A.', belongs to Brxccoliuwu & LunariaAsmr. Please DO NOT edit without either of the creators permission. Thank you ^^ --------------------------------------------- "Dammit." Ono said as she looked at the time on her phone. "ONO HURRY UP! YOU DON'T WANNA BE LATE ON THE FIRST DAY!" Youko yelled from downstairs. "I'M ALMOST DONE!" Ono lied. Ono hurried to her bathroom. She took a shower, brushed her sharp teeth, and fixed her messy hair. She walked to her closet and looked at the U.A. uniform. She put on her dress shirt as well as her blazer and skirt. She then put on her tie and thigh-high socks. She grabbed her book bag and ran downstairs. "Where's dad?" Ono asked, eyes widening as she looked around. "Honey, he left a while ago." Youko said. "Ughhhh!" Ono groaned. "Ono honey, it's still early. Class starts at 8:25. It's only 7:12." Youko stated smiling. "I-" Ono cut herself off as she looked at the clock. "Welp, I'll go to school early then." Ono said as she poured herself a cup of coffee and went to pet her cat, Kuro. Kuro is a male cat that Aizawa and Ono found in an alleyway when Ono was about 5 years old. Ono named him Kuro because of his black fur. He's a black cat with blue and yellow eyes. "Well, I'll be off! Love you, mom!" Ono smiled. "The first time you called me mom." Youko smiled. Ono hugged Youko and smiled. "Have a great day patrolling!" Ono said, putting on her shoes and walking out the door. --------------------------------------------- "Oh dear..." Kisaki mumbled under her breath. "This... can't be a good thing..." She looks down at her hands and saw strange markings. "Why did this have to happen now..." She mumbled. "Big sister?" Came a stern sounding voice from the door. "Mother wants to see you." "Tell her i'll come down in 5 minutes." Kisaki replied, putting back down her uniform sleeves to cover the markings. She then went downstairs and was greeted by her mother. "Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?" Reine asked. "Yes. I did. How about you mother?" Kisaki asked back. "I also slept good. I think you know what day it is, correct?" Reine asked. "I do, mother..." Kisaki replied, somewhat sad and looking at the floor. Suddenly, Kisaki's phone rang. Once she picked up, she heard a familiar voice. "Oh, Ms. Youko." Kisaki muttered. "Hey, Kisaki. Ono just left the house and I can only assume she's coming over to your house." Youko replied on the other end, sounding pretty happy, unlike her usual self. "Oh..." Kisaki mumbled. "I swear! You're really not the type for words!" Youko yelled. "Anyways, I have to go to U.A as well. I swear, Shota first leaves me with responsibilities and now I have to go to work alone! I can't stand him sometimes!" "Calm down, Youko. No need to hide your feelings for him." Reine replied. "I'm not hiding my feelings for that asshole! I don't even like him!" Youko screamed. "You're just the same as when we were children!" Then there was a knock on the door. "Kisaki~" Came a voice behind it. "Oh, it's Ochan... bye, Youko..." Kisaki hung up the call and opened the door. "Kisaki! Come on, lets go!" Ono said excitedly. "Okay, Ochan..." Kisaki said in her normal tone of voice. "Huh? Why do you look so sad?" Ono asked. "It's nothing... nothing at all..." Kisaki replied, looking up at the sky as she thought about something. 'What did mother mean when she said that Ms. Youko has feelings for Mr. Aizawa?' They just continued walking and Kisaki didn't think any more about it. But she did think about something else... 'I wonder... if i'll see her again...' --------------------------------- "Damn, I haven't been in a U.A. classroom for a while." Ono started, looking at the giant door in front of her. "I almost forgot how huge these doors are." "These doors are quite huge..." Kisaki said looking at the door. "It's 7:38 so we have enough time to relax before my dad comes." Ono said, looking at the time on her phone. Ono opened the door, letting Kisaki go in first. As Kisaki went in, Ono walked in as well, closing the door behind her. "Not many students are here yet." Kisaki said. "Not even surprised. It's still early after all." Ono said. Ono's eyes lit up when she saw a certain blond-haired male. "DENKIII!!!" Ono exclaimed. Kaminari turned to the front of the door to see his brown-haired best friend. "ONOOO!!!". The two ran up to each other and jumped into each other's embrace. "Kami! I haven't seen you in a while!" Ono exclaimed. "Oh my gosh! I'm so happy we're in the same class!" Kaminari cried. The duo was standing in the middle of the class, hugging, while the rest of the students except for Bakugou, Kisaki, and Todoroki were looking at them with a drop of sweat going down their foreheads. Then Kisaki came up to them. "I think... I know you..." She said, eyes opening wide. "Denki Kaminari...." Her eyes went back to normal. "H-How do you-" He was cut off by Kisaki saying, "Ui has told me about you. She seemed happy while talking about you." Suddenly, Denki's face went red. "Kami, you haven't changed a bit!" Ono said, nudging the blond's shoulder. Ono looked around and spotted a red-haired male. "Eijiro?" "Ono?" Kirishima asked. 'First name basis already?' Kisaki questioned to herself. "You dyed your hair? The color and style suits you so much. Makes you look even more manly!" Ono exclaimed, touching Kirishima's dyed hair. Kirishima blushes. "T-Thanks!". Ono heard the door slide open and looked to see who it was. It was Midoriya and a brown-haired female that Ono has seen at the entrance exams. A dude with glasses speed-walked over to Midoriya to talk. Ono jumped slightly as she saw Aizawa in a yellow sleeping bag on the floor. 'He brings that thing everywhere.' "If you're here to socialize then get out. This is the hero course." Aizawa started, taking a sip from his juice pouch. "It took 8 seconds for you to quiet down. Time is a precious resource, you all aren't very rational are you?". Aizawa steps out of his sleeping bag while the class just stares at him. "I'm your homeroom teacher Shota Aizawa." "Dad. You really had to bring that sleeping bag to school?" Ono questioned, walking up to her beloved adoptive father. "Hey. Sleep is important." Aizawa huffed. "Can't argue with that." Ono stated, taking a seat behind Midoriya. "Dad?!" the whole class except Kaminari, Kisaki, Midoriya, Bakugou and Kirishima yelled. "Adoptive dad to be exact. The name's Ono Kayoko. Daughter of Japan's famous former pro hero duo, the Kayoko's." Ono shyly smiled. The class erupted into a bunch of 'Awww's' and 'Sorry for your loss'. "No need for pity." Ono smiled waving her arms around in a 'no thanks' manner. One thing about Ono is that she doesn't like when people pity her. Kisaki sighed as she put her head on her desk. She was tired, which is very much like her. 'I just wanna go home... too many people...' She thought, closing her eyes. "Don't put pity on her. She dislikes it." Kisaki said bluntly. "Aww, you're just so cute to care for me, Kisaki!" Ono exclaimed. "I was only telling them the truth. I hate lies." Kisaki replied. "And you're as blunt as ever, I see..." Ono mumbled. "Mr. Aizawa..." Kisaki said, looking up at Aizawa. He gave her a look that told her to continue with what she was gonna say. "Ms. Youko was looking for you and she seemed mad over the phone." Kisaki said bluntly. Aizawa sweat dropped. "She's gonna come in about 3... 2... 1..." As soon as she said "1" the door burst open and a red haired female entered, saying "Shota...." in a dark tone. She then came up to Aizawa and glared at him. Her glare sent shivers down his spine, which not many people can do, as well as the students, exempting Kisaki, Bakugo, and Todoroki. "Why did you leave me alone at home, huh?" Youko said, grabbing Aizawa by the collar. 'It is gonna happen again, I see...' Kisaki thought, closing her eyes again, waiting for the concluding events. "And this is where I take a short nap." Ono said as she turned to Kisaki who sat behind her. "Wake me up when it's over, please and thank you!". 'This class'll be full of surprises.' Ono thought to herself as she placed her head on her desk. 'When will this be over... they won't live past another day... I can see it...' Kisaki thought, in contrary to Ono. 'I just... wanna go home...' She placed her head back on her desk and took a small nap, listening to her headphones. ---------------------------------------------------------- After what happened with Youko and Aizawa, the black-haired male told the students to change into their gym uniforms and meet him on the grounds. "We'll be having a test for your quirks." Aizawa stated. "A TEST?!" the whole class yelled except for a few people. "What about the entrance ceremony?!" Uraraka exclaims. "No time for that if you actually want to become heroes." Aizawa said. "U.A. is known for its freestyle education. That also applies to us teachers." Aizawa starts explaining what the tests are about while Ono zones out thinking about very questionable things. 'Do fish drink water?' Ono thought to herself. "Kisaki, you finished top at the practical exam, right? In junior high, what was your result for the softball throw?" Aizawa asked looking at Kisaki. "I don't remember. But they told me my result was the highest they have ever seen." Kisaki replied bluntly, cutely putting a finger on her lip. "Apparently, on some further evaluation, it was the highest in all of Japan. Even more then my mothers... I wonder why..." "Try doing it with your quirk." Aizawa stated, throwing the ball to Kisaki as she made her way to the middle of the circle. Suddenly, Kisaki froze. She stared at the ball in her hand, looking slightly sad. She sighed. "I've warned you about this before. And I guess I should warn everyone." She started. "I'm not, above any means, going to try or do it forcefully." As she said that, she held the ball up, which had a strange blue-green aura, and thought to herself before throwing it, 'I'm sorry, mother.' She then threw the ball and the effect of it was devastating. "Damn." Ono said as she starting sweating for some weird reason. Due to her quirk, she'll start sweating out of nowhere. "I told you so..." Kisaki said. "This wasn't even half of my power...." Those words caught everyone off guard and they all let out an "EEH!?!" Kisaki was completely unfazed by this like she's seen it before. "Not even surprised, but amused." Ono stated with a blank face. Aizawa showed the screen on his phone. "80,523.73 meters." "Woah, this looks fun!" Mina exclaimed. "Fun? You have three years to become a fully-fledged hero. Will your attitude be like that the whole time?" Aizawa smirked. "All right. Whoever comes in last place after all of the tests will be expelled. Welcome to U.A.'s hero course!" The students continued to finish their tests and then it came back to the softball throw. "Bakugou, you're up." Aizawa said as Bakugou came up and snatched the ball from Aizawa. Bakugou walked up to the circle and threw the ball using his quirk, creating a big explosion. "DIEEEE!!!" Bakugou yelled as he threw the ball. 'Die?' Ono questioned herself. "705.2 meters." Aizawa said. "Ono." Aizawa said as he tossed Ono the ball. "Thanks!" Ono said as she caught it and made her way to the circle. Ono readied herself and activated her quirk. Water started coming from her hands and around the softball. Ono threw the ball with a lot of force. "790.12 meters." Aizawa stated, smirking this time. "You can learn from Ono, she's been to my former classes as a helper in the past. She knows her stuff." Ono then noticed Kisaki looking at her, but her eyes seemed... different somehow. "What are you staring at?" Ono asked Kisaki. "You're... really manly, Ochan..." Kisaki replied. "M-Manly?" Ono was stunned. "Of course. You're really powerful." Kisaki said. "Come on! Look at you! I did nothing compared to what you did! Give yourself more credit!" Ono responded. Kisaki then started looking around. "How can I give myself credit if I already have credit?" Kisaki asked. Ono sighed. "You're strong, but you're too literal-minded..." Ono said, putting a hand on Kisaki's shoulder. Kisaki looked down at her hands for a moment and Ono started feeling strange, but only for a second and she flinched. "W-What the-" She tried asking but then she realized what she saw for a second. "Is everything okay, Ochan?" Kisaki asked cutely. "N-No, nothing at all. Don't worry about it." Ono replied, wanting to not make her childhood friend worry. "Emiko" Aizawa said, tossing the ball to a female with half red and half white hair. "Alright. How exciting!" Emiko exclaimed. She turned her head around once she reached the circle. "Shoto. Make sure you watch me carefully, brother." She said to a guy with half white and half red hair; Shoto Todoroki. He just nodded in response, and paid very close attention to what Emiko did. "827.67 meters." Aizawa said, looking at the number on his phone. "Yaaay!" Emiko exclaimed and ran over to Todoroki, hugging him. "Shoto! Didn't I do great?!" Emiko asked her brother. "You did amazing, Emi." Todoroki replied, and Ono swore she saw him crack a smile. Emiko's eyes lit up. "I got brother's approval! Yaay!" She exclaimed, looking up at Todoroki. "Todoroki. Your turn." Aizawa said, throwing the ball to Todoroki. He made his way to the circle, and turned around to see his sister, Emiko, smiling happily. He held back a smile from forming on his lips. He then turned back around and threw the ball using his quirk, or, well, half of it. "843.98 meters." Aizawa said, showing Todoroki's score to the class. Emiko's eyes lit up again. "You did absolutely amazing, brother!" She ran up and hugged him. "I thought you did better, though." Todoroki replied, petting Emiko on the head. "Nope! You did more amazing then me, by a long shot!" Emiko exclaimed. "You should really give yourself more credit, Emi..." Todoroki said, somewhat sad. "You're just as messy as your room..." He mumbled. As they walked back to the others, Emiko almost tripped, if it wasn't for Todoroki, who caught her. "Oopsie!" She said. Todoroki sighed. "You should really be more careful..." He said, like it has happened numerous times. "Meh... It's fine." Emiko said, closing her eyes in a happy expression. She then opened them, revealing her now dull eyes. "I don't mind if I fall, nii-chan." She said, creepily. Her eyes then went back to normal as she made her way to the other students. Aizawa was about to announce another student to go when he suddenly looked down at his phone. His eyes suddenly widened. Ono saw when Aizawa widened his eyes so she decided to go up to him and see what was wrong. "What's wrong dad? Why did you suddenly widen your eyes like that?" Ono asked concerned. "Y-Youko..." Aizawa said, stuttering, which was not like him at all and Ono quickly noticed. "Wait, what happened to her?" Ono asked. Aizawa's expression went dark. "Not again..." He mumbled. Ono noticed this, but before she could answer- "Ono. Let's finish this up quickly. There's somewhere I have to be after this." Aizawa said, his face going back to normal. However, Ono noticed that underneath his normal expression, he was deeply saddened. "No. You go, I'll take care of the rest of this." Ono said, placing a hand on her adoptive father's shoulder. "But.. what about-" Aizawa said. "No buts. You don't have to hide it from me. It's clear you're in love with Youko. Your eyes change when you look at her. It's pretty obvious." Ono cut him off. Aizawa's face suddenly went slightly red. "Fine. Just get Kisaki to help you." He said as he started walking off. Ono couldn't help but worry about what happened to Youko, but she now wondered some other thing; How are they both her adoptive parents, live in the same house, and are not together? Ono went up to Kisaki. "Apparently something's wrong with Youko. My dad left us to take care of the rest of the test." Kisaki saw the worry in Ono's blue and red eyes. Kisaki put her hand on Ono's shoulder. "I know you're worried about Ms. Youko. It's going to be okay, Ono." Ono nodded and smiled half-heartedly. "Alright, guys. My dad left due to some issues so me and Kisaki'll be scoring you for the rest of the test." The class nodded and they continued the rest of their tests. Bakugou tried to attack Midoriya because of Midoriya's new supposed quirk and Ono stopped him with her water bubble. "Okay, these are the scores." Ono said as Kisaki made a hologram screen pop up with everyone's scores. Ono scanned her name just to see how she did, although she didn't really care. 'Hm, 4th place. Not bad.' Ono thought. Ono saw that Midoriya had looked sad about getting last place and remembered what her dad said. "By the way, the expulsion thing was a lie. My old man just did that to make sure you guys gave it your all." Ono smirked. "What?!" the whole class yelled out. "Did you guys not know? It was obvious." Yaoyorozu said. The class sighed while Ono spoked again. "Class is dismissed. You can go home." After the whole class left, Kisaki sighed. She looked uncharacteristically down. Ono noticed this and put her hand on the white-haired female's shoulder. "Hey, you okay?" the brown-haired female asked. "I..." Kisaki paused. She sighed. "Ochan, what do you think of my music? More specifically, my singing voice." She asked, eyes staring deep into Ono. Ono got close to Kisaki's face. "I absolutely love your music. Especially your singing voice." Kisaki backed away. "Why?" She asked in a serious tone. "Well, there's a lot of reasons why. I love your voice, it calms me down. It makes me feel safe." Ono said, smiling down at the floor. Kisaki grit her teeth and, uncharacteristically, pushed Ono to the ground, being on top of her. However, when Ono looked at Kisaki eyes, they seemed... completely different. "Stop lying, will you. Everyone merely loves my voice because it entrances them. Whenever I sing my siren song, they get so entranced and imagine me everywhere." Kisaki said, seeming angry. "They might as well go into the sea and drown." "They tell me my voice is beautiful, only to later be so entranced by it that they lose all of their senses." Kisaki said again. "You're no different, Ono." Ono knew this couldn't be the same person as the quiet and emotionless, but outright cute and brutally honest Kisaki. Her eyes looked different, which Ono knew was a sign. Ono's eyes softened. Ono took Kisaki's head in her own hands and kissed the white-haired girl's forehead. Ono now had her lips close to Kisaki's ear and whispered sweet nothings into her ears. Kisaki heard Ono call her something she hasn't heard in a long time, a nickname Ono used to call her as kids. "Calm down, Angel. Yeah, your voice DID entrance me. But now, I'm not fazed by it. I just love your voice, not because it entrances me, but because its who makes you well, you." Kisaki paused and sat on her knees. She then started singing a beautiful melody, one which Ono really loved; it was a song they used to sing when they were children. No matter how much Ono tried, she always was fascinated by Kisaki's voice. Once she stopped. music was still playing in the background. "I think it's okay for now, Karma. You can leave now. I'll be fine." Kisaki mumbled under her breath. "Ochan, thank you... but I have a strange question." Kisaki said. "Yeah?" Ono responded. "What... What is love?" Kisaki asked. Ono's eyes widened. "Y-You're asking me that again. Don't you understand?" "No. I don't know what it is. So what is it?" Kisaki asked again. "Well... Love is like... an intense feeling of deep affection for someone." Ono replied, not expecting the white-haired girl to get it. "Oh, In that case..." Kisaki suddenly got on all fours. "I love you, Ochan..." Ono let out a "Wha-!" noise. However, she knew that Kisaki took the meaning of love in a different manner. "I love you too." Ono said, ruffling the shorter girl's hair. Ono saw Kisaki's cat-like hair twitch and perk up, clarifying that she was happy. "And I love Izuku, Taru-Taru, Ui, Erinacchi, Alice, Moa, Sayaka, IA, Rin, my mother and father, and... Kacchan..." Kisaki looked somewhat strange when mentioning Katsuki's name, which did not go unnoticed by Ono. Ono smirked and thought, 'She must have a crush on Katsu.' "Well, It's getting late and we should head home." Ono said. 'If my dad isn't home yet, I might have to go to Aunt Nemuri's place.' Ono thought. Ono took Kisaki's hand and they started their way to Kisaki's house. As they stopped in front of the Murasame household, Ono hugged the white-haired female. "See ya." Ono smiled. Kisaki watched Ono walk down the street of her neighborhood. ---------------------------- Ono stopped at her house and saw no cars, indicating that Aizawa wasn't there. "I guess I'm off to Nemuri's then." Ono walked to her aunt's house and stopped at the door. Ono knocked and the door suddenly opened. "Hello, my dear niece. Long time no see." Midnight said. "I guess I haven't been here in a while." Ono smiled. "What brings you here at this hour, sweetie?" the dark purple-haired woman asked. "Dad isn't at home due to something with Youko. I had to finish up some work he didn't finish with the class." Ono stated worriedly. "Well, you can stay here for the night. I'll let Shota know that you're safe with me." Midnight smiled, letting the brown-haired female in her house. "Thanks, Aunt Nemuri." Ono smiled. "No problem." Midnight said. --------------------------------------------- Meanwhile, with Kisaki. As she entered her house, she noticed that there were people she recognized; Ara, Ran Fujiwara, and Taeko Futaba. "Huh? Ms. Ara, Ms. Ran, Mr. Taeko, what are you doing here?" Kisaki asked. "Well, sweetheart. It's about.. Youko." Reine interjected. "I swear, what has scarlet gotten herself into." Taeko said. "T-Tae! She's our friend!" Ran yelled at Taeko, stuttering. "And here we go again..." Ara sighed. "What about Ms. Youko?" Kisaki asked, moving her bag with her quirk into a nearby chair. "She- Uh, let's sit down, dear." Reine said, taking a seat on a nearby chair. The rest also sat down. Everything was silent for a few moments, until Reine broke the silence. "Youko has- she has-" Reine sighed. "You know... Youko's quirk?" "Yes. Dollhouse Monarchy." Kisaki replied. "See... Scarlet has gotten herself into a real pickle..." Taeko responded. Kisaki tilted her to the side cutely. "How can she get into a pickle? I don't think it's possible to get into a fruit..." She said. "No- That's-" Taeko sighed. "Geez, she has the same denseness as you, Ray. She takes everything too literally, geez..." "I-I'm sorry, Tae-Tae!" Reine replied. "In other words, she's in danger." Ara interjected. "Y-Yes. She's in danger. B-But not in the normal way, like a villain is trying to get her or anything!" Ran stuttered. "It's just... her quirk. The quirk's side effect has affected her again. Any more and-" Ran was tearing up. "There, there Ran-Ran..." Taeko said, patting Ran on the shoulder. "Is that why Mr. Aizawa went to her?" Kisaki asked, bluntly. Reine nodded. "That's why I ask of you, darling, to-" The next words caught Kisaki by surprise. "Use your quirk to help Youko." Kisaki froze, then said, "I'm sorry, mother, but that is something I can't do." "Figured, but Kisaki, we really need your help. You're the only one with the capabilities of healing her." Ara replied. Kisaki eyes went dark. It's clear what's happening, her PTSD is acting up again. "P-Please K-Kichan. We really need it. Even though Youko will live, she's in terrible d-danger." Ran said, through tears. Kisaki suddenly got up from her chair and said, "I'm going to my room and I'll think about it. Good day." "Big... sister?" Rin mumbled. Everyone in the room was tilted their head from side to side, signaling to Rin that she should leave Kisaki alone for now. Taeko sighed. "You know something, you three..." Everyone looked to Taeko, whose face, for some reason, changed into a more serious one. "I think... this is the first time I've ever seen Shota cry." --------------------------------------------- In Kisaki's room, she was lamenting. Not in the usual way, of course. She was cuddling up next to a panda plushy in her nightgown, staring at it with the same blank expression she normally has. She then grabbed her phone and dialed Ono's number. Meanwhile, Ono was getting ready for bed. She was brushing her hair which was now longer than usual, due to her washing it. She heard her phone ring and walked to the guest room and grabbed it off of the bed. She looked at the contact name which red, 'Angelic Beauty'. She picked it up and walked back to the bathroom, putting her phone on speaker so she can brush her hair and talk to Kisaki at the same time. "What's up, Kichan?" Ono asked as she picked up her brush. "Ochan..." Kisaki said softly through the phone, and Ono could hear the exasperation in her voice, almost sounding sad. "What happened?" Ono asked concerned. "I... just want someone to talk to..." Kisaki replied softly, cuddling up against her panda plush more. "Well...okay. Everything okay?" Ono asked. Kisaki suddenly went quiet. "I'm fine..." She finally replied, but Ono immediately knew it was a lie. "I know somethings wrong." Ono sighed. "Ochan... am I... selfish?" Kisaki asked slowly and softly. "No...why do you think that?" Ono asked. "You know what I can do with my quirk? I can heal someone... but in the process giving up my own life. Everyone doesn't know that part. They just think I can heal someone. I... I'm incredibly selfish..." Kisaki responded softly. "Kichan. You're not selfish. It's not your fault your quirk does that." Ono replied softly. It went quiet. Then a loud thunder clasp came along with whimpering from Kisaki's end. "T-Thunder..." Kisaki softly muttered. "Shhh. It's okay." Ono spoke with a soothing voice. "Thunder... scary..." Kisaki softly spoke cutely, sounding like a child who was genuinely terrified of something. Ono chuckled. "It's okay, Kisaki." Kisaki breathed and started singing a wistful melody. "Castaway your worries, my dear, for tomorrow comes a new day...Hold to me, you've nothing to fear, for your dreams are not far away..." The song went and Kisaki seemed better but Ono was frozen. "T-That song-" Ono mumbled. "My mother used to sing me that song when I was little to calm me down from the thunder. It was a lullaby for me. I... loved it." Kisaki said, sounding somewhat sad. "There's one verse of the song, however, that I... can't stand." "What's the one verse that you can't stand?" Ono asked. Kisaki breathed and started singing. "Child mine, your future is bright, for your father's blood's in your veins... In dark times, I pray you will fight, for the world will soon know your name.." Kisaki heard a sniffle from Ono. "Are you okay, Ochan?". "That....That verse reminds me of my past." Ono sniffled. Kisaki stopped talking and started singing again. "Far away at the shore, in a town beside the sea. Alone stands a girl, staring longingly. It is here, at the shore, that she holds into her chest... a secret she dare never speak..." She then continued. "If you write a wish upon a paper and you place... it into a glass bottle... And it's washed away by the ocean, then someday... there's a chance that it may just come true..." Ono stared into the mirror and then she finally broke down. "Ochan, are you crying?" Kisaki asked innocently. "I'm sorry. This is what my quirk does to people. Even if it was my mother's song, my voice changes everything. Father told me I shouldn't sing anymore because of it." Ono heard Kisaki whimper, just like a child. "I hate myself." Kisaki muttered just loud enough for Ono to hear. "Don't say that." Ono said, wiping her cheeks. "It's not your voice. It's just the lyrics of the song...it means something to me. It reminds me of what my mom and dad told me when I was little. They always told me that I would be the best pro-hero. They told me that the world will soon know who I am. I always wished that I could just go back in time and be useful to prevent them from dying. It's my fault they're dead. I was so useless that I couldn't help." Kisaki went quiet. "Shut up." She said, quite coldly. "Everyone in my life has told me the same thing; that I can't live in either world, be it a hero's or a villain's. They told me that I'm better off dead. I've killed so many people with my voice. I just want to stop talking altogether. If I do, then, maybe, everything would be okay. No one would care for a weapon like me. I'm a tool. A complete monster. I'm selfish. I...I can't even save the people I care about. That's probably why Yuzu left me. Because I am useless. She probably thought that... I'm just showing off my quirk's abilities. But couldn't save anyone. I couldn't even... I couldn't even... I couldn't even use this power to help Youko." "Kisaki, you know I love you right? You're not useless. At all. We've been through everything together. You've always helped me with everything. You should...get some sleep. Goodnight, Kichan." Ono smiled, grabbing her phone and leaving the bathroom. "Good...night...O..chan..." Kisaki mumbled cutely, and overall acted like a tired child, falling asleep with her stuffed plushy of a panda, cuddling it like a child. 'But... I still don't know what 'I love you' means...' Kisaki thought, as she was sleeping cutely.